calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaleidoscope
Announcement Upon release of the single "Bad Decisions," Callie Hunter announced that she had begun recording for her sixth major label studio album. On March 3rd, 2017, Hunter announced her album Moonlight Avenue and that it would be out May 12th. After less than satisfactory results while promoting the album, Hunter changed it's tracklist and changed it's title to Kaleidoscope. On March 3rd, Callie Hunter released the album's original lead single "Don't Break My Heart" featuring rapper KCentric but later on April 22, 2017 released the album's updated lead single "Everything", later "Don't Break My Heart" was added to an updated version of the album on streaming sites. Recording After recording "Bad Decisions" Callie Hunter suffered writer's block. Feeling that it was a product of overworking herself she decided to relocate to Hidden Springs, a popular celebrity getaway location. After what she called "a spiritual journey," she has found new inspiration. Hunter worked with past collaborators Ilya Reynolds, Eric Knowles, and Lukas Allard as well as various other new songwriters/producers including Kristopher Johannsen. Knowles revealed via a group selfie on social media that himself, Callie Hunter, Ilya Reynolds, Lukas Allard, and Lily-Rose King at Lumberjack House Recordings located just outside of Hidden Springs. In late August rumors emerged that Hunter collaborated with rapper Nathan Alvarez and soon rumors the two began dating spread as well. Their relationship was later confirmed. On September 17th, 2016 Hunter tweeted that she had finished her "favorite song ever" meaning the track "Moonlight Avenue" Composition As previewed by it's singles "Gin & Juice" "Everything" and "Me & The Rhythm" the album features influence from Tropical House and Synthpop. Promotion/Myshuno Apparel Campaign In January 2017, Myshuno Apparel announced that Callie Hunter would endorse their brand for 2017. At the same time Myshuno Apparel will help promote Hunter's sixth studio album by playing her songs on their in-store radio and using them in ads. "Don't Break My Heart" will be played in Myshuno Apparel stores and will be performed at the 2017 SIMMYs on March 5th with KCentric. On April 29th, 2017 Callie Hunter performed "Everything" and "Gin & Juice" on STV's "LIVE" show as the night;s musical guest. Hunter expressed that she intended to release every song on the album (with the exception of "Moonlight Avenue") as a single before her next album's promotion cycle. For the summer of 2017 Hunter will embark on a promotion album campaign for the PRIDE: Festival Tour where she will perform at various LGBT+ Pride festivals around the country. She will also being selling custom t-shirts with sponsorship from Myshuno Apparel and all shirt profits will go to various LGBT+ charities. Track List There is only one version of the album containing 11 new songs. Tracks 5 and 10 are explicit. Critical Reception Upon release, Kaleidoscope was given positive reviews from music critics. Damien Hernandez of ThePopBeat gave the album 7/10 saying "Kaleidoscope is hit and miss at times but when it does something right it excels...Over half the album is standout songs that have potential to be hit singles." Sims Billboard gave the album a positive review, rating it 74/100, saying "Kaleidoscope isn't Hunter's best album but it's far from her worsts...She plays it too safe at times, only really shining when she utilizes something different. Kaleidoscope is almost a tying of loose ends for Hunter; she's getting all her ducks in order to hopefully move her career on a stronger path." On February 1st, 2018, Kaleidoscope's ''album art and packaging was nominated for the 2018 Simmy Award for Best Album Packaging. Commercial Performance After it's first full week of release, ''Kaleidoscope moved 184,000 streaming equivalent units with an addition 73,000 pre-sale physical copies, debuting at #1 on the Album 200 chart with an opening total of 257,000 (Hunter's biggest opening sales week). Kaleidoscope is Hunter's second #1 album on the Album 200 chart following 2016's Head In The Clouds. The set also is Hunter's second consecutive #1 album. Kaleidoscope also debuted at #2 on the Digital Albums chart and #1 on the Streaming Albums chart. On it's second week, Kaleidoscope fell 1-8 on the Album 200 chart. The next week it maintained #8. As of August 1st, 2017, Kaleidoscope was certified Gold with 500,000 in total sales world wide. By January 2018 the album had sold 630,000 world wide, becoming Hunter's second least-selling album. Due to it's short chart run, the album debuted on the 2017 Year-End Album Chart at #112. Charts